Alone
by Natsukeshi
Summary: "Chihiro kan tampan, baik pula, mau kan menemaniku sampai rumah?" For MayuAkaDay, day-24 #ChallengeMayuAkaDay2018 #SweetMonthwithRedGray Cover is mine!


"Baiklah, Mibuchi-san, Mayuzumi-san, dan juga Akashi-san satu kelompok. Jangan lupa tugasnya dikumpulkan Senin depan."

Mibuchi menjerit tertahan. Satu kelompok dengan Akashi dalam mengerjakan tugas adalah hal yang membahagiakan. Ia bisa melakukan aksi modus nanti.

"Sei-chaaan, aku senang bisa sekelompok denganmu. Kapan kita mengerjakan tugasnya?" Akashi mencoba melepas pelukan Mibuchi, "Malam ini saja. Besok kan libur. Tempatnya di rumah Mibuchi-san saja, boleh kan?"

"Tentu! Kita akan pulang sekolah bersama, yeaay," Mibuchi pun kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

.

.

.

Mibuchi bersenandung senang sambil menggenggam tangan Akashi erat. Kebetulan apartemen Mibuchi dekat dari sekolah, jadi mereka hanya perlu berjalan kaki.

Mayuzumi berjalan di belakang sambil membaca novel di tangannya. Sedikit menghela napas melihat kelakuan teman sekelasnya di hadapan.

Mereka sampai di apartemen Mibuchi. Mengucap permisi, lalu memasuki pintu. Interiornya cukup apik, bahkan jauh dari ekspektasi Mayuzumi. Ia kira perabotan rumahnya akan didominasi warna merah muda.

Mibuchi melirik Mayuzumi, "Silahkan duduk. Jangan anggap rumah sendiri karena ini rumahku," tatapannya beralih pada Akashi, "Kecuali untuk Sei-chan. Anggap rumah sendiri karena nanti kita akan tinggal berdua di sini!" Mibuchi pun pergi menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan kudapan. Mayuzumi speechless.

Akashi mengeluarkan isi tasnya. Mengambil buku dan pensil mekanik, lalu mulai menggambar sesuatu untuk mengisi waktu. Dijadikannya wajah Mayuzumi sebagai objek lukisannya. Mayuzumi sendiri tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Chihiro, jangan turunkan tanganmu. Berposelah seperti barusan," Mayuzumi menghela napas. Kembali menyangga dagu dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kiri digunakan untuk memegang buku.

"Nah, begitu. Jangan bergerak," Akashi melanjutkan gambarnya. Mengerang frustasi ketika merasa gambarnya kurang mirip dengan model, "Chihiro, jangan banyak bergerak. Gaya rambutmu jadi berbeda dengan yang tadi," Mayuzumi kembali menghela napas.

"Jangan buka lembaran bukunya, tebalnya jadi berubah," ingin sekali Mayuzumi membekap bibir si surai merah dengan bibirnya –uhuk, apa yang barusan ia pikirkan. "Akashi, biarkan aku membaca dengan bebas. Jangan ganggu atau akan ku hukum,"

Akashi mengerang kesal. Memasukkan kembali buku dan pensilnya ke dalam tas ketika Mibuchi kembali ke ruangan.

.

.

.

"Haah," Akashi merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku, "Tadi cukup melelahkan. Tapi setidaknya tugasnya sudah beres,"

Mayuzumi melirik jam tangannya, pukul 10 malam. Seharusnya tugasnya bisa cepat selesai kalau saja mereka tidak menonton film tadi. Mayuzumi ingin segera mencumbu kasur empuknya, sungguh.

Mayuzumi dan Akashi kini tengah menunggu bis. Rumah keduanya memang jauh dari sekolah. Saat bis tiba, mereka beranjak tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Bis yang mereka tumpangi kosong. Hanya ada sopir di sana. Entah mengapa rasanya sedikit horror.

Akashi sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Rumahnya lebih jauh dari rumah Mayuzumi. Otaknya berputar cepat, "Chihiro, kau tampan sekali,"

Mayuzumi terkesiap, "Hah?"

Akashi menggandeng tangan Mayuzumi erat, "Nah, Chihiro kan tampan, baik pula, mau kan menemaniku sampai rumah?" Akashi tersenyum manis. Ia tidak mau sendirian dalam bis, terlebih hanya dengan supir.

Mayuzumi diam. Senyuman Akashi tadi moe sekali. Sepertinya sedikit jahil tidak masalah, "Nanti bagaimana aku pulang?"

Akashi memeluk tangan Mayuzumi lebih erat, "Menginap saja di rumahku. Ayahku lembur, jadi aku sendirian,"

Mayuzumi sedikit menyeringai, ini jadi semakin menyenangkan. "Tapi aku harus pulang ke rumah,"

"Ayolah Chihiro. Nanti kubelikan novel dan action figure," Akashi tetap tak melepaskan genggamannya.

"Akashi," Mayuzumi melepas genggaman Akashi perlahan, "Sebentar lagi aku turun,"

"Mayuzumi-sama, kumohon!" Akashi memeluk pinggang Mayuzumi erat, hampir membuat sesak.

Mayuzumi memegang dagunya, memikirkan sesuatu yang bagus, "Satu syarat. Katakan 'Nyan' dengan pose begini," Mayuzumi mengepal kedua tangannya di atas kepala.

"Nyan! Nyaaan! Nyan!" Akashi mencontoh gerakan Mayuzumi dengan panik saat bus hampir sampai di rumah Mayuzumi, "Kurang imut,"

"Nyan~" Mayuzumi hampir mimisan melihatnya. "Baiklah, kutemani. Jangan lupa action figure dan novelnya," Akashi mengelus dadanya, bersyukur karena Mayuzumi mau menemaninya sampai rumah.

.

.

.

 **Yosh, drable singkat buat MayuAka day~~**

 **Akhirnya bisa nulis lagi setelah UN beres. Btw, scene pas Akashi ngegambar itu pengalaman pribadi Natsu, Natsu ngelukis wajah temen, meskipun ga mirip dan dimarah-marahin, tetep aja dia ambil gambarnya xD**

 **Maaf banget jarang update buat event ini, soalnya Natsu ada lomba drawing juga xD**

 **Akhir kata, Review please**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ **Epilogue]**

"Chihiro, kau benar-benar tampan, mau tidur sekamar denganku? Ayahku sepertinya akan pulang nanti pagi."

"Jadi kau masih tidur dengan ayahmu?!"


End file.
